


The Seeds of Temptation

by Andrew_Trihex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Corruption, Cousin Incest, Dark, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Homophobic Language, Inappropriate Office Conduct, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepwalking, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, mention of underage masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Trihex/pseuds/Andrew_Trihex
Summary: Henrik Mikaelson is a single father living a simple yet happy life with his twin sons, Edvin and Arvid; But when one of the them uncovers a secret passage to a previously unknown area under their house, the family's life and dynamics is bound to face some changes as a sinister force awakens.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Day 1: "An Ordinary Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This story will get darker as the plot progresses. I refrained from putting it in all the tags of the story i intend to write in order to avoid potential spoilers, though i'll be adding more tags as the chapters come out.  
>  This story may also feature other kinks (like watersports, BDSM, rape/dubious consent and blasphemy) in latter chapters, so i might be putting warning to the more extreme kinks in the beginning of each chapter, and of course, update the tags  
>  This story will NOT feature sexual contents that include underage; Every character engaged in sexual activities are 18 or older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter won't have much sexual content, but it does mention past underage masturbation, which is perfectly natural behavior for pubescent teenagers, but may be too much to some people. The mention is low detail though, and doesn't overly-sexualize children.

**DAY 1**

* * *

**[MORNING - The Mikaelson Residence]**

It was raining lightly outside in the morning, when the alarm went off. With a groan, Henrik got off bed, wondering why he had set the damn thing to go off so early in the morning, until remembering it was his turn to make breakfast for the whole family today.

Although it wasn’t a big household, only him and his twin sons Arvid and Edvin, Henrik was more than satisfied with the small family he had. Four years ago, he was ready to spend his life alone as a divorced father, only seeing his kids on a couple visits every year, until his ex-wife died, and he gained full custody.

Though he had no love left for his former partner after their disastrous marriage ended, he still felt guilty being secretly glad that she passed away, as he could spend much more time with his sons. They were 14 at the time they lost their mother, so Henrik did his best to comfort his sons through their time of grief and provide them a nurturing space for them to adapt.

In the shower, Henrik reminisced about their childhood. Arvid and Edvin were identical twins; they had their mother’s sandy blond hair, and their father’s deep blue eyes. Edvin, who was eighteen minutes older, was energetic and loud even as a baby, and as he grew up he would develop an irreverent attitude that not even his neurotic mother could rectify. Arvid on the other hand was a quiet and collected kid, an introvert by nature, and seemingly more obedient towards his parents.

Missing out on the early years of his kids' life, a fact Henrik lamented deeply, made him cherish every moment spent with his children. Thinking how fast they were growing up made Henrik feel a pang of sadness at the prospect of them leaving for college, his sons turned eighteen earlier in the year, and would soon graduate high school.

‘I’ll probably have to move out then” he pondered “this house will be too big for me alone…’

They lived in a comfortable house in the suburbs of the city, two stories with a basement, and a wide backyard with a pool. He bought the propriety for a surprisingly cheap price, a fact that made Henrik suspect the contract had a “catch” he would only come to know about much later, something like structural problems, faulty wiring, leaking pipes, mold, termite infestation...

‘Like a deal with the Devil...’ Henrik thought, and immediately considered the prospect rather morbid.

He used to live by himself in an apartment in the center of the city, one that had enough space for him but not much spare for his sons, with his need for a new home, buying the house was an opportunity he couldn't pass, since it was cheap, spacious and in a good location. Thankfully, the place was old but well-preserved and only needed minimal reformations before Henrik moved in.

Stepping out of the shower, Henrik took some time admiring his reflection in the bathroom mirror while drying himself. For someone that was already a father to two young adults, he looked good. Getting the label of “Hot Dad” was one of the boons of having children in his early twenties and maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Henrik only ate junk food on a few occasions and exercised a lot during his free time, which earned him a stunningly good-looking body, with large and defined muscles and a moderate amount of body hair that accentuated his masculine form. Coupled with his chiseled jawline, blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, he had quite the handsome look. Noticing he was getting distracted with his own vanity, Henrik stopped wasting time and continued to get ready for the day.

* * *

Henrik was in the kitchen preparing some eggs to go with toast when he heard one of his sons coming downstairs.

"Morning dad" said Arvid as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was already dressed and ready to go to school, except for his undercut blond hair that was still messy and a bit wet from the shower.

"Morning, champ!" Henrik smiled at his son as he placed a plate of toast with eggs and smashed avocado for his son "got here just in time, just finished the eggs!"

Arvid's eyes widened, his mouth watering at his father's delicious meal "Yum! Thanks dad!" he said before taking a bite.

"Where's Edvin?" Henrik asked, "He’ll be late for school"

"Uh… he didn't get up yet" his son said before stuffing with mouth full with food

"Did he stay up late again last night?" He asked his son, a disapproving expression in his face "he needs to stop playing video-games during the late hours he should be sleeping, or I'll be forced to start imposing time limits"

Arvid nodded as he chewed, refraining from telling his father that Edvin spent some time last night in the bathroom, jacking off to porn playing in his smartphone. Knowing he had a preference to stretch his time pleasuring himself, he must have stayed in there for a while; he fell asleep before his brother was done, so he did not know how long it took. Arvid was not in the position to judge his habit of masturbating frequently, since he was as hormonal as his twin was, but at least he had always been more discreet when rubbing one out.

Their mother was a very religious woman, who took them to church every day of the weekend and insisted on enrolling them in a Christian school. Naturally, anything even remotely sexual was off-limits, unless it was a sermon from the priest saying it's bad or some lame video for teenagers explaining “where do babies come from” in the most conservative manner possible.

They were both early bloomers, and started to explore their bodies frequently once they were deep into puberty. One day their mother walked in their old bedroom while Edvin was masturbating, and a big discussion started. he ended up letting out that ‘Arvid does it too!’ and unintentionally put his twin in trouble with him. Not only she had forced them to spend half an evening praying as repentance for their sin, but also made them give very embarrassing confessions to Father Nick next Sunday. After that fiasco, they swore to keep secrets about their naughty but harmless activities.

Arvid doubted his father would have the same reaction as their mother, but he seemed to prefer avoiding mature topics in conversation most of the time, so they never talked about it.

He still remembered that one time Henrik had “the talk” every good parent had with their children about puberty, safety during intercourse, and proper condom usage.

‘It was bit awkward, but necessary I guess’ Arvid reasoned as he continued to devour his food.

A minute later, footsteps were heard again and soon Edvin entered the kitchen wearing only his boxers, which made Henrik frown a little at his son’s lack of clothing.

"Morning" he said as he sat down and grabbed his plate of breakfast, clearly tired due to having to wake up early after sleeping late

"Morning, sleeping beauty" Arvid spoke to his brother in a playful, teasing tone "Did Mrs. Smith kiss you out of your slumber?"

"Shut up, little bro" Edvin rolled his eyes at his

“You’re eighteen minutes older than me” Arvid pointed out

“Still older than you” Edvin answered with a cocky smile

"Mrs. Smith? The math teacher?" asked Henrik curiously while he poured his coffee

"Ed has a crush on her" Arvid told his father, his smile widening "Despite all the ‘attention’ he pays to her class, his math scores haven’t changed at all"

"What can I say? She's fucking hot" Edvin shrugged nonchalantly

“First: Language, Edvin. Second: I agree” Henrik took a sip from his mug, feeling amused at his son’s crush on the older woman "Hmmm… She’s single, isn’t she?”

The two brothers looked at each-other, looking uncertain, then nodded.

“Perhaps I should get you boys a stepmother?" he smirked as he saw his sons taken aback by the implications of what he was saying, until Henrik’s serious expression cracked into a grin and they all started laughing.

Edvin and Arvid may still miss their mother, but they always preferred their father’s more balanced approach when it came to raising them. They felt more at ease opening up to him, even in some awkward topics that would leave their more uptight mother scandalized. Edvin in particular had a lot of emotional baggage when it came to his strained relationship with his mom, as she frequently compared him to Arvid, referring to the younger twin as ‘a perfect and exemplary child’. This had backfired badly, as it led to Edvin becoming even more rebellious, sometimes misbehaving out of sheer spite.

Another thing they didn’t miss was wasting every weekend at the church. While Henrik insisted that reserving some time of their lives for The Lord was essential and non-negotiable, he only took them to church every other Sunday, and staying for bible lessons was optional.

Henrik turned to Edvin with a stern expression, remembering how he had woken up late.

"Remember that _conversation_ we had about you sleeping late during school days?" Henrik inquired as he took another sip of his coffee, not breaking eye contact with his son.

Edvin groaned at his father and took a bite of his toast "I still woke up early, didn't i?" he answered with his mouth full, avoiding the question.

“The school principal called yesterday to tell me you were caught sleeping during class, probably because you’ve been skipping sleep”

“I’m eighteen now, I don’t need you telling me when it’s bedtime, old man”

Henrik sighed as he stared at his son disapprovingly, trying to contain his anger. He hated to treat his sons differently, but Edvin's tendency to defy to his father's authority resulted in him being the one that got grounded more often. Henrik looked over the window, causally disregarding his son’s defiant stare. He noticed the grass outside had grown since the last time he mowed the lawn.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

Henrik leaned forward and gave Edvin a crooked smile, the kind of smile his sons recognized as a bad sign that he was planning something. 

"You know, the grass in our backyard had been growing rather tall”

The twins glanced at each other briefly, but remained silent. Sometimes, Henrik swore these two could read each other’s minds.

“I was about to 'suggest' one of you two grab the spare lawn mower and help me deal with it this weekend" the twins looked to each other again "But I think you can do it by yourself today, right Edvin? You _are_ a grown men after all"

Edvin groaned with annoyance; Thanks to his big mouth, he just lost his whole afternoon to a chore, but knew by his father’s tone that making an arguing and complaining would only make things worse for him.

“Sure, whatever” he huffed

The family continued their breakfast without further fuss; Arvid finished his meal before Edvin, who went back up to get ready quickly once he was done with his plate. For their privilege, they didn't need to worry about the bus due to the high school being close enough for them to walk there instead.

After exiting the house together, Henrik walked along with them until they passed the subway entrance, where their father took the metro to his workplace.

* * *

To Edvin and Arvid, the school day went as usual, go to class, study, hang out with friends in between classes, a routine they were more than accustomed with. There were days they would stay after school, as they were both part of the track team and coach Carl always scheduled at least two days in the week for practice. During the free days, they would go lift weights at the gym, sometimes even accompanied by their friends.

Like their father, the twins exercised every day, which earned them their lean body and decently-defined muscles. This coupled with the good looks they inherited from Henrik gained them a high ranking in the elusive hottest boy list that the girls in their school did. Unlike most boys in their school, they did not use this advantage to go around making out with every cute female classmate that showed interest, and though Edvin pretended he did, he was as awkward with girls as his brother

* * *

**[AFTERNOON - The Suburbs]**

By the time the twins left the gym and were on the way back home, the rain clouds were replaced by a clear, sunny sky. They made easy conversation while strolling through the neighbourhood.

"This sucks, man..." Edvin complained, "We were going to Aaron’s house today! Continue our campaign"

"Well, I guess Edward the paladin won’t be healing from his wound after that duel with the big bad pit fiend” Arvid, trying to lighten his brother’s mood

“Dude, don’t remind me! Last session i got that lucky roll that saved me from that bullshit mind control spell that devil tried on me, it was so cool!” Edvin continued to complain at the supposed unfairness of the situation, before he shoved his hands in his pockets, pouting.

“It’s bullshit that we had to cancel today’s session, I still wanna go, man” Edvin admitted.

“If you weren’t such a cheeky cocky brat, then dad wouldn't be mad at you all the time" Arvid said with mock harshness turn Edvin turn towards him, looking surprised and a bit hurt.

"I’m just teasing, dude, you're my favorite cocky brat in the world" his Arvid added, smiling at him fondly.

“Asshole” Edvin retorted, giving Arvid a light punch, and wrapping an arm over his twin’s shoulder. The two exchanging playful insults with each other for the rest of the way home.

* * *

**[AFTERNOON - The Mikaelson Residence]**

After a visit to the shower to rinse off the sweaty smell of the gym, Arvid was getting ready to leave for their friend's house, while his twin went down to the basement to get the lawn mower.

“Aren't you going to take a shower too?” Arvid asked his brother while drying off his hair.

“When i’m going to spend the whole damn afternoon under this sun? Nah, I’ll get sweaty all over again, better save water” His brother responded, winking at him

“Dude, you’re gross” said Arvid as he put on his shirt, Edvin chuckled in return, giving his twin a mischievous look and spreading his arms wide as if threatening to hug him.

Arvid glared at him as warning, daring him to do step closer, and Edvin deflated with mock disappointment.

"You know, there's a lot of ground to cover, i can still help you out before dad comes home"

"Nah, I can handle it," Edvin answered with confidence "Besides, I don't want you missing out the fun because of me"

“Want me to call Jake then?”

“Absolutely not, if he comes here we’ll spend the whole afternoon doing anything BUT the lawn, dad would be pissed” Edvin said, shaking his head

“Well then, if you excuse me, I have a score to settle with Aaron” Arvid answered with cold determination in his eyes.

“The kart race game?” Edvin asked, and the look in his brother’s eyes indicated his speculation was correct. “Yeesh, try not to kill each other again over a fucking game”

“Only if he doesn’t cheat this time” Arvid responded as he opened the door to leave.

“The golden boomerangs are part of the game mechanics and do not count as cheating!” Edvin yelled so his brother could hear him from afar, in return hearing his twin laugh as he closed the front door.

Moments later, with the lawn mower ready for the task, Edvin took a look at his home’s spacious backyard. “Well, better get this done with already”

* * *

**[EVENING - The Mikaelson Residence]**

When his chore was finally over, the sun was already setting, the sky and the clouds were tinged with the deep colors of twilight. Edvin used his own tank top to dry off the sweat coating his face, he smelled awful after a whole afternoon working on the yard under the summer sun. The job was worse than he thought, as he often found harmful weed growing among the patches of grass and had to go through the trouble of removing them. He lamented having declined Arvid’s offer to help him, as it would relieve him of some of his workload.

‘Well, at least my good job will get dad off my ass’ Edvin thought, then cringing at the double meaning of the phrase when a very inappropriate thought crossed his overly active imagination.

He carried the lawnmower down the stairs to the basement, storing the damn thing in its proper place before sitting down to catch a rest.

The day had been longer than expected and he felt like he could sleep for a whole day after that.

Looking down at his pants, he noticed the tent between his legs caused by a raging hardon.

‘Should’ve expected it; I hadn't jerked-off since last night’ Edvin pondered ‘i have lot of pipes to clean’

Though his father was probably coming back from work already, and Arvid could come back home at any moment, Edvin was sure he still had enough time for a quickie down in the basement. He pulled down his pants and underwear, letting out his 7 inches long cock; He then cupped his balls, feeling how full they were ’Fuck, i really need this’

Edvin started by using one hand to massage his balls and his cock while the other unlocked his smartphone and opened a porn site, tapping at the first video he thought looked hotter than the others.

The plot of the video was about a young man that was hired by an older woman with big tits to tend to her garden, and was invited in after finishing his job. The situation was close enough to Edvin’s reality for him to feel immersed. He imagined himself as the gardener, tired and sweaty as the woman in lingerie pushed him into her king-sized bed and undressed.

“Fuck” Edvin gasped, looking at the woman’s beautiful nipples, his fingers wrapped around his penis moving up and down, a drop of precum starting to form at the tip of his glans. He then took some time to lift up his tank top and use his knees to hold the phone, so he could play with his sensitive nipples with one hand while the other hand continued to massage his leaking cock.

In the video, the older woman got on her knees and started to suck the young gardener’s erection, the actress was clearly experienced, since in a few moments she was already hungrily deepthroating him.

“What a whore” Edvin thought, wanting to be in that man’s place, talking dirty as he got serviced.

The scene progressed with the mistress sliding the dick out of her mouth, leaving a mess of saliva and precum over his cock and her lips. She then crawled up the bed and started to ride the gardener’s cock, reverse cowgirl style.

He picked up his pace, taking the time to tease his glans, sometimes with his fingers, other times with his foreskin. Experienced with the art of self-pleasure, he moved his hand at just the right rhythm so it felt good without triggering an early orgasm.

The scene took an unexpected turn when another actor stormed in, a dark-haired muscular man in a suit, apparently the woman’s husband. There was a bit of an argument before the husband pulled down his pants, revealing his huge cock, and pushed it in his wife’s pussy, sliding it along with the gardener’s dick.

‘What the fuck, that’s hot’ Edvin pondered as he gazed at the close up of the two penises rubbing together and sliding in and out the cheating wife's hole, though he knew he enjoyed bisexual porn that involved one man and multiple woman, this was a brand new discovery to him ‘Well, devil’s threesome it is!’

For some reason, that thought made his cock twitch with excitement.

The two men were taking down the slutty woman. The husband was pissed, slapping his wife’s ass until it was red, making her moan like a whore. The scene took another unexpected turn when the older man pulled his cock out her wet cunt and forced it in the gardener’s asshole, making him scream. Edvin couldn’t tell whether it was pain or pleasure, all he knew is that he was liking it, a lot.

Edvin felt his climax approaching, moving his hand faster and squeezing his cock tighter, in the video the man was alternating between fucking his cheating slut of a wife and the gardener who was now begging him to fuck him harder.

The video wasn’t halfway done when he busted his nut, his cock shooting ropes of hot virgin jizz all over his abs, his face, his mouth and even the wall behind him.

“FUCK!!” the teenager gasped out, his body shaking with intense pleasure as he continued to ejaculate. It was the biggest load of his life, and it felt and tasted like pure, distilled bliss. His body went limp as the last spasms of his orgasm faded, and the cold of the basement floor drained away the warmth. Edvin closed his eyes, desperately clinging to the memory of the rapturous ecstasy leaving his flesh. Wanting more, more, and more...

Without warning, the wall where he was leaning on shifted behind and moved, causing him to fall and hit the back of his head.

“OUCH!” he yelled, sitting back up and massaging his head, a bump forming in the area that hit the floor. Upon looking back, he noticed the wall had opened to reveal a previously hidden passage.

‘What the hell…?’ Edvin pondered, perplexed ‘Since when was this here?’

Standing up, he could see that beyond the opening in the wall was a set of stairs leading down, deeper underground, it’s steps disappearing into complete blackness.

‘Dad never mentioned this house had an under basement…’ Edvin wondered ‘Does he even _know_ this exists?’ He pulled out his smartphone and activated the light, pointing it towards the stairs.

To his further confusion, the light only revealed a few extra steps, but seemed incapable of piercing deeper into the dark. This whole thing was creeping Edvin out, but he was also eerily entranced by the stairs and couldn’t look away, it was as if he stared at the abyss and it somehow stared back at him. It was a bottomless void with no end, calling for him...

He was about to take a step forward when he heard voices calling upstairs.

“Edvin? We’re home!” Henrik called out from above

“We brought pizza!” Arvid voice was filled with excitement

Arvid and Dad.

‘They must see this’ was the first and only thought that came to Edvin's mind as he rushed upstairs.

* * *

Henrik and Arvid were in the kitchen, getting the table ready for dinner. Though he was familiar with his son’s rebellious attitude, he knew Edvin always did his chores when asked to, and seeing the grass surrounding the house in impeccable state was confirmation to his faith in his belief that deep down, his son was always a good boy.

He thought buying pizza as a reward for a job well done would dispel the tense atmosphere left between them after the argument during breakfast. Henrik was about to place the pizza on the counter before Edvin stormed into the kitchen, suddenly exhausted and stopping to catch his breath,

“Edvin, what-” Henrik began, but he seemed to choke on his own words when he turned to face his son. His father was suddenly dumbfounded, and almost dropped the box with the pizza on the floor. When Arvid, who was heading to get the plates, turned to see what made his father freeze mid-sentence, his face went red with embarrassment.

That was when Edvin noticed he still had his tank top pulled over his neck, his shorts low enough to reveal his semi-erect cock, and most damning of all, the dripping sperm all over his face and body. He was so surprised with finding that creepy under basement in his house that he failed to notice he walked up to his family looking like he spent the rest of the day rolling in the grass and jacking off.

“SHIT! I can explain” Edvin blurted out, covering his messy abdomen with his dirty tank top, trying to use it to dry off his own cum.

“E-Edvin! this is just-” his father started, his surprise being gradually replaced by indignant outrage at his son’s complete lack of decency.

“Okay! Okay!” He lifted his arms in surrender “Before you ground me for the rest of my life, I have to show you something!” He said heading back downstairs.

“Don’t you try to get away from this, young man!” Henrik was now clearly pissed

“Just follow me!” Edvin turned around to lead his father and his brother to the basement

“Ed… Your...” Arvid called out awkwardly

“What?!” his twin turned to him, annoyed

“Your shorts” Arvid pointed out, looking away

He looked behind him, and noticed his ass was still very visible

“OH, sorry!” He apologized, pulling up his shorts to cover his butt-cheeks.

The three went down the stairs to the basement, but by the time they reached the passage’s location, in its place was a purely inconspicuous basement wall, Edvin's semen still fresh there.

“I-it was right there!!!” Edvin tried to explain, pointing towards the spot where the stairs should be. Henrik crossed his arms, looking very unimpressed.

“Huh, so you wanted to show us this... _mess_ you’ve made?” His father asked sarcastically

“There… there were some stairs! They led to an under basement, and it was very dark!”

“This house doesn’t have an under basement, i saw the house plans, every document about this property only mentioned two floors and a basement” Henrik stated Matter-of-factly, looking at his son the way he did when he knew he was being lied to

“Dad, it’s a hidden room, they didn’t mention it on paper because it must be hiding a treasure! Or a bunch of corpses…. I don’t know, i didn’t go down there yet” he said, turning away from his father and brother to crouch closer to the wall.

“There must be a secret switch somewhere, i somehow activated it when i was… er… ‘resting’ down here” he mumbled while pressing against random spots around the surface in an attempt to reopen the passage.

He turned back to his father, but it was clear in his expression he wasn’t believing a single word he said.

“Seriously, son” he pinched his nose and closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten “I come here seeing the yard in perfect condition, thinking you were getting better”

“But-”

“No butt, I saw enough of yours for tonight” Edvin recoiled at his father’s harsh tone, and felt the embarrassment settle in.

“You show yourself to me and your brother like… like _this_ ” he gestures to his son, still looking depraved with cum covering his face and his clothes “Then drag us here telling a bunch of lies!”

“Dad, i swear-‘

“No, i don’t want to hear anything anymore” Henrik interrupted “You will go upstairs right now, _take a shower_ , and come down _in decent state_ to eat dinner with us”

Edvin shook his head in frustration. and turned to Arvid “Dude, help me out here, please?”

"Oh, trying to bring your brother in your little game, aren't you?" Henrik scoffed, narrowing his eyes, but his son ignored him.

Instead of speaking up in his defense, Arvid just gave him a concerned look “Ed… none of this makes sense! Are you sure you’re not… you know, seeing things?”

“What the hell?! You don’t trust me either?” Edvin felt betrayed

‘You and i were supposed to stand together, damn it’ he thought angrily

“How can we live here for years and not notice there’s a whole floor in this house we didn’t know about?” His twin added, looking at his brother as if he was going crazy.

“Because this is all a childish prank your brother had come up with, no idea why though” Henrik pointed out, unamused.

His anger surged suddenly, and before he could stop himself, Edvin yelled at his father “FUCK YOU DAD, I’M NOT LYING, THE FUCKING STAIRS WERE RIGHT THERE!!” He kicked the wall, but nothing happened.

Henrik's expression turned hard and cold at his son's outburst, and made Edvin freeze, it was the last straw to his patience, and now his father was so furious he was doing everything he could to not start screaming at his son.

“No video games or internet. Tomorrow you’re coming straight back home after track practice, don’t you dare go anywhere else, you’re _grounded_ for the rest of the week” Henrik spoke with a tone of finality in his voice.

“Dad… i”

His father sighed, exhaustion and disappointment making him deflate “Don’t make me punish you more than i need to, just do what i told you to”

Seeing no room for argument and feeling tired of the whole discussion, he conceded and obeyed his father’s orders, wondering at the absurdity of what had just happened. As expected, what was supposed to be a fun pizza night with his family was instead an awkwardly silent dinner.

Edvin avoided interacting with them at all, still angry at their lack of trust in him, self-conscious with his sudden surge of anger, confused and embarrassed with how he showed up to his family dirty and half-naked without even noticing

‘Am i going insane?’ was the thought that followed Edvin to bed that night.


	2. Day 2 "Rift and Divide"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To compensate the previous chapter lacking gay sex, i decided to put an extra-fun scene in the beginning of this chapter. As a warning, this chapter will feature rough sex, moderate violence, internalized homophobia, and some homophobic terms that may offend some people.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story, and i hope you enjoy it!

**DAY 2**

* * *

Henrik was sitting in his office, keeping track of the month’s purchase orders. He was so focused in his work that he didn’t notice the first knock on the door; The second knock came hard and loud enough to startle him off his near trance-like state.

“Come in!” Henrik answered.

A poorly hushed conversation could be heard from behind the door, before a blond young man wearing glasses peeked in. Giving a good look from where he sat, Henrik noticed the boy looked young enough to have just started college, and radiated anxiety. 

“G-good morning, sir!” the younger man greeted “You’re Henrik Mikaelson, right?”

“Good morning” Henrik responded “And yes, it’s my name in the plaque on the door” he pointed towards it, unimpressed.

The youth was clearly nervous, and seemed to be uncertain on how to proceed, until the door was swung open, and a second person walked in.

“Come on dude, he’s not gonna eat you alive” The new guy told the first flippantly. He seemed to be around the same age as the first, and shared many physical similarities to him, suggesting the two were related.

'Probably cousins' Henrik thought, before giving them a polite smile “Can i help you?”

“Well, we’re your new interns” The first guy spoke tentatively, and Henrik was immediately confused

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for any interns” Henrik stated, trying to not sound too dismissive “There must be a misunderstanding”

“Nope!” The second guy said, adding a ‘pop’ sound to the way he spoke “The hot secretary directed us right here, maybe you missed a memo or something”

Henrik frowned at the disrespectful behavior of the young man standing in his office.

“Well, I didn’t ask for interns, and nobody told me I would be getting any regardless, so I’m pretty sure you two should be somewhere else” he told them, keeping his tone calm but assertive “And Linda is married, she's a mother of three, have some respect”

“Sorry, sir” the first guy apologized, nodding timidly before heading to the door “We’ll be on our-”

“No way, man” The second guy said as he grabbed his companion’s wrist, preventing him from leaving “We were told to come to this exact floor, to this very room to work for this guy right here, the e-mails and the secretary were pretty clear”

“But E-”

“If he didn’t read the memo, it’s his problem, _we’re_ in the right place” the second guy said firmly, standing his ground.

Henrik pinched his nose. With so much to do, he didn’t have time or disposition to deal with these two. Choosing to resolve the issue later, his eyes searched his office for something, anything really, that the two lost interns could be occupied with; Henrik soon noticed the large stacks of paper he hadn’t put away yet, forming piles that occupied the entirety of the office’s leather sofa.

“Okay, for now you two can sort those documents over there” he said, pointing to the stacks “Just… be quiet, okay? I have a lot to do and i need to concentrate”

Intern #1 nodded in agreement, while Intern #2 rolled his eyes at his request for silence. The two sat down on the chairs on each side of the sofa and proceeded to organize the papers.

Henrik returned his focus to his own work, and as usual, time seemed to pass quickly when he concentrated. He would stop for a few seconds to quietly check on the what the boys were doing, and noticed they were doing it quite well at the task given to them; Despite the size of the paper stacks, they had already cleared half of the couch. He also noticed they were attentive at where which document should go, organizing each one of them into neater stacks, so they could file them later; Working together harmoniously made them faster and more productive.

Seeing it made Henrik smile fondly, feeling oddly proud for the interns despite having just met them. Maybe he would opt to keep them, he had been overworking himself lately anyway.

He returned his eyes to his computer for a while, until his attention began to disperse again after hearing beeping sounds. Henrik looked around and noticed the interns already had the documents sorted and filed, as the stacks of paper were nowhere to be seen. Intern #1 was reading a book quietly while #2 played games on his smartphone, with the sounds on and loud. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Henrik thought of another task for them, maybe something outside his office? He needed a way to get rid of these kids, at least for a while.

“Hey, you” he said, getting #2’s attention “Could you please bring me some coffee?”

“Of course, boss...” the young man responded with sarcasm before he stood up, put his smartphone back in his pocket, and turned to #1 “Come-on, our boss wants some coffee”

“O-oh, right!” #1 said, blushing and standing up quickly

“Do you _really_ need two people to make a cup of coffee” Henrik inquired dubiously as he watched #1 walk out of the office

“Do you _really_ want us here, old man?” #2 retorted

'What? Of course i want you two here with me!' Henrik thought, feeling inexplicably hurt and offended at the intern’s words.

He blinked, confused with his emotions for a second, before glaring at #2, who lifted an eyebrow at him and gave him a cocky smile before winking at him and closing the door.

Henrik was seething at that Intern’s blatant disrespect.

'Who does this kid think he is? Waltzing into my office and talking back as if he owned the whole building and the world it sat on top of' Henrik thought 'Whoever raised that brat obviously did something wrong'

The other one though, something about him was off. He seemed to hide his true feelings and opinions under a timid facade, a mask.

‘If only A… _He_ knew there's no need to hide from me...’ Henrik pondered, feeling some concern for his…

His intern…?

Henrik could feel his thoughts becoming tangled and incoherent again. He was so distracted inside his own mind, thinking on how to deal with the situation, that by the time the interns returned with his coffee, he hadn’t done any of his actual work. Giving a quick glance at the clock on the wall, he noticed they spent almost an hour out there.

“Here it is, sir” #1 spoke, holding a saucer with a coffee cup on top with one hand while the other held a small sugar jar and a spoon.

“Thank you, son” Henrik smiled warmly to him, thinking it was considerate of him to let him choose how much sugar he liked in his coffee..

Intern #2 held the door for his colleague, watching Henrik with an unscruitable look before closing the door. But as #1 walked closer towards Henrik, he seemed to get more and more nervous; when he was close enough to set the cup on the desk, he tripped and almost fell on the floor, but the moment of clumsiness was more than enough for the impending disaster.

Hot coffee spewed all over Henrik; Drops of dark, steaming liquid hit his face and ruined his expensive white shirt and red tie. The sugar jar escaped from the intern’s hand and hit the desk with a loud crack, shattering and spreading fine sugar everywhere.

“FUCK!” Henrik yelled in pain, standing up

“OH SHIT! I’m so sorry, si-” #1 tried to apologize, while #2 laughed loudly and shamelessly at his superior’s expense.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!!” Henrik bellowed as he pulled off his buttoned shirt, ripping it in the process; He used it to wipe off the hot liquid, rubbing the fabric all over his muscled body and his face. Though he got rid of most of the coffee, he could still feel some sugar sticking on his face, hair and parts of his body.

Henrik turned towards the two incompetent interns responsible for this, fuming. #1 was paralyzed with fear, like a deer caught by headlights, while #2 was looking up and down at his boss with a hungry, lustful look in his eyes, admiring the older man’s body.

“Maaan... i told you this asshole was ho-” Intern #2 couldn’t finish his phrase, as Henrik's fury made him see red as he walked towards the intern and hit him in the face, backhanding him with enough strength to knock the young man on floor.

“S-sir, please stop!” #1 called out, shocked at the sudden violence, and drawing his enraged boss' attention to him

“On your knees” Henrik asked, no, commanded him as he undid his belt.

“w-wha-”

Henrik grabbed intern #2's shirt, and ripped it halfway open, revealing his chest, the smooth light skin enveloping defined muscles underneath.

“ON. YOUR. KNEES” He ordered again, this time louder and angrier, not a single drop of patience left in him. 

The intern obliged, looking confused and terrified at the older man. Henrik pulled his cock out, already half-hard, making the intern’s blush and widen his eyes with surprise, he looked up at his superior, a questioning and hesitant look in his eyes.

“Suck it" Henrik told him, 

The moment Intern #1 opened his mouth, Henrik shoved his dick in his face. The younger man gagged as the thick, eight inches long cock invaded his mouth and pushed into his throat; He then grabbed the intern by the hair and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

“If you can’t even serve coffee properly, you might as well make a living from sucking dicks” Henrik told him harshly, spitting on his face and pushing the intern’s head down into his cock, forcing him to swallow more of it; This time around he seemed to be ready, as he cooperated with the man when he started to face-fuck him, the intern's throat loosening to take his thick cock deeper and deeper,

“Ah... finally something you’re _good_ at...” Henrik grunted and moaned with relish, he noticed with the corner of his eye that #2 was still on the floor, looking at them, with his hand already inside his pants, fondling the hardening cock underneath.

“You! On the couch, NOW” Henrik ordered, pointing to the black leather sofa. Intern #2 cracked a naughty grin at him, but obliged without a word, taking off his clothes in anticipation to further orders.

Henrik grabbed #1 by the neck and made him kneel on the sofa, facing the other intern. They took the opportunity to start kissing each other.

“Take off his pants” Henrik barked an order at #2, and he obeyed promptly, making the older man snort with some derision.

“When it’s about *this* you always obey, don’t you? You’re such a whore...” He said while pulling out what was left of #1’s shirt.

The intern just made a lewd face in response, sticking out his tongue and nodding. Just as Henrik imagined, when #1’s pants and underwear were off, they revealed a beautiful, boyish ass; Fresh cum dripping out of his recently used asshole.

“So *that* is what you two were doing out there?” Henrik sneered at the two young men.

“Just dragged my friend to the bathroom for some quick fun, busted a nut inside his ass” Intern #2 shrugged nonchalantly “It’s what guys do nowadays”

Henrik knelt in front of the sofa, so he could inspect #1’s wet ass, spreading his butt-cheeks. It looked so loose, sloppy and tempting that Henrik couldn’t resist it for a second, He pressed his face between the intern’s buttocks, licking the other intern’s cum off and shoving his tongue inside, probing and evaluating his looseness.

“Oh God!” Intern #1 moaned, feeling Henrik’s beard prickle him slightly as the older man’s tongue tasted the inside of his well-fucked hole. After a moment taking a good taste of that sweet ass, he pulled away and began fingering the intern. When his middle finger slid in and out of his ass with extreme ease, Henrik pushed in two, then three, the entrance was loose and wet with the other intern’s cum and Henrik’s saliva.

“Did a good job loosening him up, huh?” Henrik complimented as he stood back up

“I do my best” Intern #2 responded as he relaxed into the sofa, putting his hands behind his head while teasing the asshole above him with the tip of his penis.

“Let’s put your ‘work quality’ to the test, boy!” Was all Henrik said, before taking a hold of Intern #1’s shoulders and pushing him down, impaling him on his colleague’s cock, making him gasp and moan with delight.

“You like that, slut?” Henrik asked #1 as he began riding #2 on his own.

“Yes, sir!” he answered promptly, taking the initiative to start riding his colleague's dick.

“Do you want a real man’s cock inside you?”

“Yes!!” the intern responded, almost begging, biting his lips with his eyes wide and filled with desire

“I SAID" Henrik grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer "DO YOU WANT A REAL MAN’S COCK BREEDING YOUR BOY CUNT?!”

“YES SIR!” #1 spoke up louder “PLEASE, FUCK ME!”

He grinned as he pushed his cock inside without delay, feeling it slide along #2’s own dick, making #1 let out a scream that sounded as painful as it was delighted. Henrik didn’t care about proper workplace behavior anymore, these two spent the whole day getting in the way of his work, pissing him off, and now he was getting what they owed him.

'If these two bitches were going to get paid, it's going to for how much pleasure they can give me, like the two dirty corporate prostitutes they are.' Henrik thought, looking at the two naughty boys under him. He and Intern #2 were rubbing their dicks together while pumping in and out of Intern #1’s abused hole. Henrik didn’t care how unethical and depraved his actions were, or if his colleagues could hear him, he WANTED them to know these two slutty twinks were HIS.

Their cocks exploded inside the body between them when they reached orgasm, filling him up and mixing their seeds inside him, hard penises sliding more easily with the extra lubricant. Henrik pulled out, letting some of their mixed semen run out of the intern #1’s puckered asshole. He then pushed them both to the sides of the sofa and sat exhausted in the middle, closing his eyes as he savored the taste of come still lingering in his mouth, the musky smell of sweat and sex, the feeling of the two young naked bodies next to him.

Feeling movement in front of him, he opened his eyes to see the two interns sharing a dirty, wet kiss, their tongues dancing around each other and their lips;

“Hey, you two” Henrik called out for their attention “Put your mouths to good use and clean this mess you’ve made”

The interns grinned at him, and proceeded to lick the mess off his body, using their tongues to play with his nipples, his navel, his undulating abs, gradually moving towards his cum-covered cock, licking and kissing and fighting over who gets to put it in their mouth.

He closed his eyes again, basking on the sweet afterglow of sex.

“I think you two earned your stay in this company” Henrik conceded, smiling happily “Your ‘talents’ can be put to good use here in my office...”

They didn't respond, the two were too fixated on their boss' cock, licking and kissing and sucking it like it was the best thing in the world.

“Hey…" Henrik continued "What are your names, by the way? Sorry for not asking earlier”

In response, all he heard was the two boys laughing with amusement, as if they just heard a joke.

“Nice one, _Dad_ ” they spoke in unison, and their voices ringed _familiar_ to the older man's ears.

Henrik’s eyes opened wide in surprise, and his brain finally made the connection that the two interns, the slutty whores he just fucked, _were his sons_.

The world went into focus; Edvin and Arvid made full eye contact with their father without taking their lips off his cock. Their eyes were dark, filled with lust and hunger unending.

Something coiled and twisted inside Henrik’s stomach at the sight, a deep concoction of feelings and emotions; Horror, disgust, arousal, and something else he couldn’t grasp, all stewing inside him, threatening to erupt. He closed his eyes; His insides lurched as he felt dizziness and nausea overcome him. But when he opened his mouth, he did not vomit.

Instead, something long and slimy slid up through his throat and out of his mouth, it felt scaly and cold to the touch. 

“Wake Up” a smooth, whispering voice echoed inside Henrik’s head, so sweet and compelling...

He opened his eyes.

* * *

**[MORNING - Mikaelson Residence]**

Henrik jolted awake and frantically looked around; He was in his bed, alone and sweating profusely, covered in his own cum as his erection had somehow escaped from inside his underwear.

“Did… did i just have a wet dream?” Realization hit him “About fucking my… my...”

But the thoughts in Henrik’s head began to blur and disperse; He blinked a few times, trying to recall the memories, but they escaped his mind’s grasp, slithering back into his subconscious. He knew, he was forgetting something important, that this wet dream was worse than the others he had during his life, but by then, all he could remember was that he had sex with in his dream.

With _men_.

“Oh, my Lord…” Henrik whispered as he ran a hand through his sweaty forehead and hair “Please, forgive me”

Henrik knew it was wrong to harbor these desires for man, as sodomy exists in opposition to God’s divine will, thus it is an abomination. He prayed, using faith as a weapon to push the sinful thoughts away from his mind: Yet, he never managed to rid himself of these thoughts completely, as they always resurfaced from time to time in his life. Like a weed he persistently cut down, but the roots were buried too deeply in him.

Feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself, Henrik continued to pray to his all-seeing Lord, begging for his forgiveness, for a day when he would no longer be afflicted with these sinful urges. He had to be an example to his sons, of what decent person and a true man should be. What would they think if they knew their dad was a faggot?

‘What if they were just like me?’ Henrik dreaded that possibility; That his sons had been born with the same curse their father carried.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of his bedsheets to get ready for the day, giving one look at the bedside clock to confirm that he would be late if he continued to wallow in his bed with his miserable thoughts.

In the shower, Henrik found himself spending more time than was necessary rubbing soap over his body; His hands kept wandering back to his ass and crotch involuntarily, but he always managed to catch himself after rubbing his cock a couple of times. By the time he stepped out of the shower, his penis was hard _again_.

‘Dammit! It’s like I’m a horny teenager all over again’ He though, not entertaining the thought of ‘relieving’ himself before work. His thoughts wandered to another place he knew could relieve his _need_...

’ _Maybe by going back there.. just one more time_...’ Henrik shook his head before he finished that thought, and reprimanded himself for even considering it 'I’m thinking with my dick again, I need to get dressed for work...'

* * *

As he headed down the stairs, Henrik caught the pleasant scent of hard-cooked eggs and ham; It was Edvin’s day to make the breakfast, and for once, his older son woke up early.

“Good morning, Edvin” Henrik greeted

“Morning, _dad_ ” he replied with a cold, sarcastic tone, narrowing his eyes at him. His older son was only wearing his pajama pants.

‘Not accepting you’re wrong, I see’ Henrik thought, not happy that his son was being so disagreeable this early in the morning.

He had barely sat down in his usual place at the table when Edvin already put his plate and cup of coffee in front of him, not looking at his father.

“Are you going to keep up this act for the rest of the week?” Henrik inquired

“Maybe if you just leave me alone we won’t have to deal with each other, okay?” Edvin spat back, and turned his back to his father.

Henrik sighed and pinched his nose before turning back to his breakfast, not wanting to escalate the argument into a fight.

‘Why can’t he admit he was making up that secret door thing?’ he thought as his frustration and disappointment at his son’s misbehavior built up

‘ _He’s such a brat_ ’ Henrik considered, his teeth now grinding with anger ‘ _Maybe if I spanked him more, he would’ve been less of a punk..._ ’

He glared at his son, even though he had his back turned to him; His eyes followed the curves and lines of Edvin’s back muscles, eventually stopping at his round buttocks covered by the pajama pants; Henrik felt the urge to walk up there, pull down his son’s pants and spank his ass until they were red and raw…

Henrik blinked, having realized he was licking his lips at the thought of physically punishing his son.

‘What is wrong with me?’ he pondered, genuinely baffled at the idea of hurting Edvin. 

‘I need to calm down’ He looked at the window, noticing the sun was already starting to shine through as the cloudy sky parted, giving the grass outside a yellowish green tone.

“You did a good job out there yesterday, son” Henrik began, focusing on how happy he was with his son’s work yesterday “I’m proud-”

“Oh yeah, it's nice to be reminded” Edvin snorted with derision “that I bust my ass out there in the sun for a _whole fucking afternoon_ Only for you to give zero shits to what i wanna say!”

“Edvin, language!” Henrik reprimanded, his son glared at him in return “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but what you said yesterday was just-”

“You know what? I’ll go eat in the living room” Edvin spoke over his father, picking up his plate and coffee cup.

Henrik’s eyes followed his son as he walked out of the kitchen, noticing Arvid by the door, who had a very upset look that indicated he heard most of the conversation and wanted to say something.

“Your breakfast is in the counter” Edvin spoke to his brother dryly “ _Don't_ come eat with me”

With that, he left the kitchen.

“That…” Arvid trailed off

“... was a disaster, I know...” Henrik completed the phrase, before shoving more food in his mouth.

“Dad, Edvin never got _that_ angry over being grounded before” Arvid commented in a low voice “Well, except...”

“Except what?” his father looked up from his plate, curious

“Uhh… well, you know mom” his son spoke a bit hesitant “She used to punish Ed a lot, sometimes over very small stuff”

His father nodded, not liking the way the conversation started to involve his late ex-wife.

“He always argued back when he thought she was being unfair” he continued “And because mom wouldn’t ever give up being ‘in the right’, they ended up arguing a lot”

Father and son stayed quiet for a while, eating their breakfast while thinking on the current situation.

Henrik remembered how it was when they moved in. Their relationship was easier when he only visited, as all they did was enjoyed their time together, playing games and talking to catch up; But once he became a figure of authority to his sons, their attitude changed; Edvin used to be very defensive and resentful when scolded, sometimes talking back and starting arguments with his dad, while Arvid always looked scared, as if expecting his father to suddenly start yelling at him over the smallest slight or provocation.

'It took some time for them to relax around me' Henrik thought 'To trust me...'

“Do you think he was actually telling the truth?” Henrik asked absentmindedly, feeling doubt over whether he was being a good parent to his sons.

'Perhaps I should have at least listened to him?' he pondered 'Am I that bad at discerning whether they’re lying to me or being honest?"

“Maybe? I mean, it was hard to believe what he was saying, but Edvin never insisted so much on a joke or prank before” Arvid sighed as he finished his meal “I really don’t know, dad”

“I think I’ll give it a look later, just to be sure” Henrik stated as he stood up to do the dishes, deciding to give some credence to his son’s words.

Arvid lifted an eyebrow at his father.

“And what will you do if he was right all along?” his son asked, a curious yet slightly mischievous smile forming in his face

“Well… I’ll give him a heartfelt apology... Take back the grounding, of course, and maybe...” Henrik trailed off, a smile forming i his face “... I could take you two to that burger place I know Edvin loves”

Arvid grinned at his father, liking the idea a lot “Well, I hope he’s right, then, been a while since I filled my face with junk food”

Henrik smiled fondly at his son, Arvid’s always managed to fill him with warmth when he grinned brightly like that, looking innocent and mischievous all at once. He glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was getting late, and told Arvid to finish getting ready for school.

Exiting the kitchen, Arvid noticed his brother leaving through the front door without a word, making it obvious he would rather go to school alone.

Father and son looked at each other and sighed, it wasn't surprising to them that Edvin could sometimes be very bitter and disagreeable, especially after family arguments like the day before.

* * *

**[MORNING - Mikaelson Residence]**

School day went as expected; Even though they sat at each other's side, Edvin wouldn't look at his brother, or respond to any attempt to make small talk during class.

Later that day, Arvid was eating lunch in the usual place he sat in the cafeteria. Though the table was empty, lacking not only his brother, but also their two childhood friends: Aaron and Jake West.

Spying at the Jocks’ table, the blond noticed Aaron was caught-up talking to his teammates in the football team. Probably discussing the strategy for the next big game. It was expected that he would eat lunch with other social circled, being one of the hottest and most popular guys in school. Jake on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

He and his cousin Aaron befriended the Mikaelson twins six years ago, when Edvin and Arvid's mother dated their uncle and legal guardian for a few months. The four boys got along well during that time, and kept their friendship despite their respective caretakers breaking-up after six months together; Four years ago, when the twins moved into the neighborhood with their father, they were overjoyed to know their house was across the streets to their friends’, and that they would go to the same school.

Edvin and Jake were especially close due to their shared interests and mutual inclination towards mischief. Sometimes, his brother was even closer to his best friend than he was to Arvid.

As if thinking about him had somehow summoned his presence, Jake suddenly sat down by the blond's side, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

“Hey, Dude! Can you tell me why is Ed so grumpy today?” Inquired Jake as he opened a can of soda “He’s even avoiding you of all people, what’s up with that?”

He sighed, trying to hide how sad he was that his twin wasn't talking to him.

“Well…" Arvid began hesitantly "there was a tense discussion at home last night, Edvin started yelling at dad and got grounded, no electronics or leaving the house for the rest of the week”

“Geeez” Jake noticed Arvid didn’t answer his second question. Despite being curious, he chose not to push, seeing that his friend wasn’t keen on saying much on the topic “Though… Is taking visitors off-limits too?”

Arvid thought for a moment, carefully remembering his father’s words from yesterday “I think no...? Dad didn’t say anything about that”

“Sweet, it’s been a while since I’ve been wanting to hang out with Ed”

“Can’t you just go talk to him right now?"

“Yeah, but just there's not enough time to *really* hang out” Jake responded "Time between classes is not long enough"

“You should know” Arvid added “He’s not allowed to play video games with you until the end of the week”

“Yeah, but he’s totally allowed to watch these videos of sweet skateboard moves in my phone, right?” Jake said, pointing to his phone “I just found out they built a new park with these awesome ramps, and he needs to be prepared by the time we go there try them out ourselves”

“Hmm...” Arvid thought for a moment, and was struck by an idea “Hey, is Aaron is staying home this evening?”

“Yes, why?”

“Maybe it, after I’m done with the gym today” Arvid offered “it would be a good idea if I spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with homework with Aaron" 

He then grinned at his friend "Gotta let you and Ed have your make-out session in private”

“H-HEY! We’re not *that* close!” Jake protested “I’m not even gay, man!”

Arvid continued to laugh at the brunette’s defensive reaction, as he seemed to become more horrified and embarrassed at the idea.

“But seriously-”

“Dude, I’m not fucking your brother” Jake insisted vehemently, still blushing

“Okay, okay, I was just kidding! Didn't even mention the sex, dude” He chuckled, earning a glare from Jake “But I still think it would be better if i you two got to talk to each other without me there, you know, since Edvin is still pissed at me for not taking his side during the argument”

“ _That_ makes sense” Jake nodded, still a bit flustered.

The bell rang, and the students started to vacate the cafeteria.

“So… you want me to do the moral support role, for your bro” Jake said

“You wanna charge for your services?” Arvid questioned, lifting an eyebrow at his friend

“Nah, for Ed I do it for free” Jake smiled

“It’s a date, then~” Arvid teased him playfully, making Jake blush and narrow his eyes at him. They parted ways in the corridor, as they took different electives in that period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, i apologize for the delay on releasing chapter 2. Day two became way too long on it's own, so i decided to split it into two parts. I'll be posting Day 2 Part 2 (Chapter 3) soon, as it's 75% written already, and only requires a few editing to be in posting quality.  
>  Again, sorry for the delay.


	3. Day 2: "Exploring the Darkness"

**Day 2**

* * *

**[AFTERNOON - Energy & Fitness Gym**

Edvin and Arvid went to the gym almost every day if they didn’t have track practice, sometimes even during the weekends. They had a bit of a friendly rivalry when it came to fitness, using the competitive attitude as motivation for each other to work harder and push their limits.

Arvid missed having his brother's company, as exercising by himself felt monotonous in comparison. He missed the supporting presence, the assurance that came with a pal to spot him while working the heavier weights. Arvid played safe, only picking loads that he had confidence he could handle; Feeling bored out of his mind by the time he was completing his last series on the bench press, the teen thought that a few extra weights wouldn’t hurt.

It was a mistake.

When he was about to complete his second-to-last last rep, Arvid got stuck with the bar above him, his muscles locking up and slowly giving in to the weight as the bar began to lower. He closed his eyes and prepared to push with the last reserves of his strength, when he felt the burden lift with the help of another person. 

“Thanks!” Arvid spoke gratefully before sitting up and turning to the person that saved him from an injury.

‘Fuck’ he cursed internally ‘this guy’s _hot_ ’

The first thing he noticed is that his savior was half a head taller than him, and that he wore a stringer vest that did nothing to hide his sculpted pectorals; Upon looking up, Arvid saw the man had buzz-cut black hair and a very square jawline.

“You okay, there, buddy?” The man spoke, his baritone voice showing a bit of concern.

“W-well, yes!” the blond stammered a bit “You helped me there before it got really bad...”

“You should be careful with that thing, pal" the man spoke earnestly "You almost got a serious injury”

He crossed his strong, muscular arms, giving the blond a mildly disapproving look; Arvid's eyes were drawn towards his right arm, and noticed it was covered in tattoos, from the wrist to the shoulder, with rune-like shapes and occult symbols.

“Normally my brother is here to spot for me" Arvid answered honestly "I'm not used to working out alone...”

"Me neither, man" The man nodded, relaxing his stance as he looked up and down at the younger man. His expression was neutral, but his eyes betrayed... interest? The blond wasn’t sure whether he was looking for injuries or admiring his body. He tried hard not to blush, a bit embarrassed, yet still enjoying the attention. 

“I’m Elijah” he said, giving him a friendly grin, and extended his calloused hands for a handshake; Arvid took it in response.

“Arvid” he responded, feeling his tight grip "I… you're new around here…?" 

He didn't mean to phrase it like a question, but he was well aware of his tendency to act like a fool around people he thought was attractive, and the man- Elijah, with those beautiful amber-colored eyes that looked so sharp and attentive, was without any doubt Arvid’s type.

"Just staying in town for a couple weeks" Elijah answered the almost question easily "I grew up here before serving the military"

"That's cool! So you have relatives living nearby?" Arvid asked curiously, and Elijah blinked in response.

"No" he answered simply, keeping a neutral expression. "I... took leave from the army, to sort out a few issues i have to..."

'Fucking smooth, Arvid, what if he’s an orphan or something?' The blond reproached himself for lacking tact 'The hot dude probably thinks I'm an asshole right now'

"Hey, um…" Elijah carried on, trying to break the awkwardness in the conversation "If your brother continues to bail on you, and you need someone to spot for you, I would be happy to do so"

Elijah's face softened into another friendly smile and…

'Did he just wink at me?' Arvid thought, blinking a few times in disbelief ‘i must be imagining things’

"O-oh… i wouldn't want to be a nuisance-"

"Ah, nonsense!" Elijah waved off his concern, his smile widening into a jovial grin “both of us would benefit from having a workout pal!"

"Oh, okay, then!" Arvid responded, feeling excitement at the thought of getting to know Elijah "I come here three times a week, usually from tuesday to thursday, but i can't say for sure, coach sometimes changes the day of after-school track practice"

Elijah's eyes widened a bit upon hearing the word ‘school’.

"Oh, okay… how old are you, by the way?" The older man asked tentatively, his grin seeming a bit more nervous.

"Eighteen, why?" Arvid responded, not sure why the sudden question.

"Just being curious" Elijah sighed with relief, before carrying on "You know what? maybe we should exchange numbers to keep in touch, my schedule is more flexible anyway"

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit, _he wants my number_ " the blond processed the fact 'And he wants to _give me his number_!' Pulling out their phones, they told each other their numbers and confirmed them by exchanging simple messages saying 'Hi'.

"Well, i gotta go now" Elijah said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder "It was nice meeting you, Arvid"

'Okay, that was a wink, that was definitely a wink' Arvid thought, amazed with the fact that such a nice and good-looking man was _flirting_ with him.

”See you around” Elijah gave the younger man one last crooked smile before turning around, heading towards to the locker room; Arvid imagined the man in the shower, the thought of his strong body and tanned skin wet and covered in soap lingered in his head.

‘What i wouldn’t do to see that…” he wondered ‘Maybe one day i should take a shower here, just for a change?’ 

Arvid considered the idea, before feeling an erection forming inside his shorts. Not wanting to sport a hardon in public, he pushed the naughty thoughts into the back of his mind as he grabbed his bag and left the gym, heading home.

* * *

**AFTERNOON - Mikaelson Residence]**

Edvin was tempted to disobey his father’s orders and ditch his responsibilities for an afternoon playing video games, especially since Arvid (the traitor) wasn’t home either; Yet, he was painfully aware how he was far behind in his homework, and if that trend continued, his dad would be even more unhappy with him;

‘I don’t need dad thinking of me as a worse fuck-up than i already am’ Edvin ruminated on his bitterness ‘ _especially_ after last night’

Having just finished his math homework for next week, he took a minute to rest, alone with his thoughts, until he heard a *thump* and turned to see Jake had just entered the bedroom. _Through the window._

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Edvin almost shrieked with surprise, closing the notebook and standing up from his bed “Stop climbing that tree and ring the doorbell like a normal person, for once!”

“Normal” Jake huffed, catching his breath “Is totally overrated”

Edvin pinched his nose, irritated and worried with his friend’s antics. Being the daredevil that he was, Jake seriously thought that climbing a tree and using it as an entrance method to his friend’s house was a viable and reasonable choice; Or at least, a more exciting one.

“One day, you’re going to fall off that damn tree and break your neck” Edvin began “And then, i’ll make fun of you for being such a reckless idiot”

“No” Jake retorted, not at all offended by his friend’s jab “You’re going to be a good best friend and take care of me until my neck heals”

“I think falling off a tree would fuck you up more than that, man” Edvin pointed out, amused and skeptic.

“Whatever” Jake rolled his eyes, as he walked over, and picked up the notebook lying in the bed. Upon realizing it wasn’t Edvin's sketchbook, his eyes widened with mock shock and horror.

“You’re doing _homework_?!” Jake gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend “Who are you and what did you do to my best bro?”

“Haha, very funny” Edvin said, taking the notebook away from Jake’s hands and putting it in his drawer “I just need to get my grades up or dad will kill me”

“But you already have passing grades” Jake pointed out

“Yes, but average grades will not get me in a good college” Edvin crossed his arms

“Okay, good point” Jake put his arms up in surrender “But i’m not here to discuss the merits of being a nerd”

“Did you come here to annoy the hell out of me?” Edvin pretended to complain, throwing himself into his bed.

“No! I’m here to give you the emotional and moral support a best bro deserves, damn it!” Jake followed his friend, sitting by his side

Edvin lifted an eyebrow at the answer, and sighed, knowing what it meant.

“Heard you got grounded, dude” Jake admitted

“Ugh, don’t even start” Edvin groaned with annoyance “Did Arvid tell everyone in school while i was avoiding him?”

“No, just me as much as i know” Jake answered his friend honestly “Do you want to talk about it? Arvy didn’t give much details”

Though he hated to admit it, he was happy that his brother chose not to make a school gossip out of his embarrassing scene from last night. Though he was still angry at his twin, deep down he knew Arvid wouldn’t do such a thing, no matter how badly they fought.

Edvin thought for a moment where he should start, but he had a better idea.

“Let’s go downstairs, i’ll show you”

* * *

The basement wall was exactly same way as he left it yesterday. Thankfully, he cleaned off his semen on the wall the night before, so Jake wouldn't need to see his mess. Edvin felt incredibly self-conscious as he explained the even from the day before. He knew Jake wouldn’t react with disbelief to his story or seriously ridicule him over what happened, but he still felt ashamed of it regardless.

“So… let me get this straight: you sat down right here” his friend gestured towards the area in question “Rubbed one out and it just... opened?”

“Yeah, pretty much” Edvin nodded, still a bit embarrassed after telling his best friend the full story of what happened.

“Neat, a cum door” the brunette commented with some amusement

“No, it’s not a ‘cum door’, i probably pressed the back of my head against a hidden switch somewhere, a door that opens to semen is a stupid idea and it makes no sense”

“It would if the house’s previous owner was a pervert! Maybe he kidnapped virgins and had his way with them in secret!” suggested Jake, who seemed to be way too enthusiastic with the idea.

“That’s messed-up, man” Edvin said, grimacing at the thought that the house he currently lived in, and had many good memories of, could have such a dark past “And also impossible, because really?! Who would invent technology like that?”

“Do you really think that a device that can detect and react to specific fluids doesn’t exist in a government secret agency somewhere?” his friend questioned

“Maybe, but not used in some creep’s basement to open a secret door to a sex dungeon” Edvin reasoned

“Fair point...” Jake nodded in agreement, rubbing his hands together excitedly “So, let’s go find that switch then, i wanna see what you hide in your basement, Eddy”

Edvin grinned at his friend's commentary "Maybe this is all a scheme of mine to kidnap you and keep you in my basement forever?"

At that, Jake turned to his friend with an odd look to his eyes.

"Chill, bro!" Edvin laughed "I'm just messing with you"

They spent half an hour poking and prodding at the wall, pressing at every inch, trying to get it to open, but no matter how much force they applied, or how much surface they covered, the attempts yielded no success.

"Damn you! Just open already!" Edvin shouted at it in frustration, kicking it a few times for no effect

"Bro, you're so worked-up you're trying to fight _a wall_ " Jake pointed out, grimacing "We should each grab a sledgehammer and tear this shit down"

"No way, dude! Dad will murder us!" Edvin responded immediately, putting himself between the wall and his reckless friend.

"Well, I'm out of ideas then" Jake shrugged

"Fuck this! We're just wasting time down here!"

"Wait… i think there's something we didn't…" he trailed off, a pensive expression in his face as he stared at the wall. "...of course…"

"Uh, dude, can you tell me what-"

"Turn around, Ed" Jake told him flatly

"What? Why?" Edvin asked suspiciously

"Just do it, i think i know what's up" His friend grinned and winked at him

"Ugh, fine" Edvin turned around, letting his friend do his thing, he just hoped it wouldn't involve sledgehammers destroying potentially vital structures of his house.

Moments later, he heard Jake’s barely contained moans and grunts between deep breaths.

"Are you okay there, bro?" Edvin asked with some concern.

"I'm fine” his friend answered “Don't turn around!”

”Jake, you’re acting weirder than usual” he commented 

"I said _I'm fine_ , just stay put"

Soon Edvin’s curiosity overcame his hesitation to disregard his friend’s request, and he turned around to see what he was doing. Jake was holding the shirt up with his teeth, pulled up high enough to reveal his chest, while his pants and underwear were pulled down to his knees. He used one hand to rub his hard cock and the other to tease his pierced nipples.

"DUDE!" Edvin exclaimed in shock at the raunchy scene.

"What? Told you not to look, bruh" Jake smirked at him, not taking his hand off his dick.

"I…" Edvin tried to look away and say something, but he found it difficult to take his eyes off the cock, instead he gazed at the exposed parts, at the trimmed trail of hair that went from his navel to his crotch. Jake didn't seem to mind being observed, instead, the knowledge that his best bro was watching turned him on even more. Edvin simply continued to stare, his hand drifting to his crotch, stroking it through the fabric of his pants.

' _Maybe i should go join him_ ' Edvin wondered as he built-up the courage to take his already erect penis out of his pants; But before he could do anything, Jake shut his eyes and jerked his head back, letting out a loud and filthy moan as he pointed his leaking cock to the wall, hitting it point-blank with the spurts of cums shooting out of his dick. The atmosphere of arousal dispersed with the climax, but before Edvin could recover from the daze to call out his friend for being a massive pervert, the paint peeled off the wall, bricks rotated and shifted to reveal the passageway, and the stairs behind.

"Okay, now _that_ is awesome!" Jake beamed with excitement, still giving his dick a few strokes before he turned to his friend "Not a cum-door, huh?"

"Yeah, okay, you were right" Edvin admitted, heading over a shelf and grabbing an industrial flashlight. "Lets see what's in there"

"Seeex dungeooon…" Jake said with a drawn, spooky voice

"Don't jinx it, dude" Edvin responded as he approached the entrance, careful not to brush against Jake's leaking cock, and turned on the light.

"What the…"

Despite the size and potency of his father's flashlight, only a dozen more steps were revealed by it's light. Jake grabbed it and tried to angle it in different ways, but nothing seemed to improve their visibility.

"Yep, this is just freaky" Edvin commented nervously "We should close this door and forget it exists"

"Quit being such a pussy, man!" Jake responded, already taking the first steps into the stairs. "Don't you wanna prove to your dad you're not a liar?

"Jake! We don't even know what's lurking down there!" Edvin protested, ignoring the question about his family entirely, but his friend shook his head. 

"Which is why we definitely should go down and see what's going on, now let's go"

Edvin was still uncertain. Afraid of plunging headfirst into the unknown unprepared.

"Dude, if you give up right now I'll make sure 'chicken' becomes your new nickname everywhere" Jake provoked, smirking at him.

Upon hearing that, Edvin furrowed his brows and marched into the stairs with determination.

"Give me that!" the blond said as he took the flashlight back and pointed it down the stairs.

"That's my man!" Jake grinned proudly, and followed him downstairs.

The two teenagers took one careful step after the next, trying not to make much sound as they descended. They both noticed that the flashlight seemed to get dimmer the further they went, but became bright again if they took a few steps back. They took out their smartphones and used their own flashlights to boost the main one, but it didn't amount to much, as the luminosity continued to plummet.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, the lights had faded completely, and they were effectively blind down there. The place was also oddly silent and odorless: They had at least expected to smell dust, stale air or mold, but there was nothing.

"You still there, Jake?" Edvin asked with a whisper

"I'm here, man" he responded reassuringly, reaching out to squeeze his friend's shoulder.

The gesture gave him enough courage to move on, whatever lied down there, Edvin was sure he and his best friend would deal with it just fine, as long as they look out for each other. When his friend came closer, and he felt Jake's dick bush against his ass, he was glad it was too dark for anyone to see how hard he might be blushing.

"Bro…" Edvin spoke up

"Yeah…?" Jake responded in a relaxed and sultry tone, his warm breath close to the back of his head.

"Maybe you should…"

' _Kiss me…_ ' he thought with longing

"...put your tool away…" Edvin said instead, shoving his unusual thoughts aside.

"What…?" Jake responded, confused, before he remembered he had his cock out "Oh, OH! Sorry, dude!"

Despite the strangeness of the place they found themselves in, Edvin and Jake pressed onward, feeling around with their hands and feet for surfaces and obstacles and mapping out the area mentally. Edvin had noticed the ground felt hard and rough under the sole of his shoes; The walls had a similar texture, with the tip of his fingers he could feel the seam lines that indicated the walls were built using blocks carved out of a hard, stone-like material. A few more minutes of blind exploration gave them a rough idea of the layout of the under-basement; the foot of the stairs led to some sort of vestibule-like room with an octogonal shape. This better notion of the location gave them enough confidence to split up and explore each side of the room.

"Hey man" Jake called out "think i found another room"

"Me too" Edvin responded "There's more areas though, we didn’t check that corridor in front of the stairs"

"Let's not go too far” Jake's voice came off a bit nervous, he was getting farther away “I don't wanna get lost down here"

"Who's chicken now?" Edvin quipped, hearing only an amused chuckle in response

Edvin continued to explore the new room on his own; Soon he realized this one wasn't as bare as the previous one, as he stumbled upon what he assumed was a table made of wood, judging by its texture; He also noticed there were chairs around it, made of the same material. He inspected the table blindly, trying not to topple the chairs around it; His fingers eventually brushed against something leathery; He took the thing in his hands, opening it, feeling the texture of old paper that made it obvious it was a book.

”Hey dude!” He heard Jake call out from another room “I found something!”

”Me too!” Edvin answered, clutching the book closely ”We should go back now!”

”Yeah, sure!” Jake agreed “Wanna see this thing i just found!”

”Let’s go up, then!” Edvin carefully traced his steps back to the stairs.

Finding their way back was tricky, until they eventually stumbled into the steps of the stairs, catching a faint glimpse of light from atop the stairs, and left the under-basement behind. The light in the basement wasn’t too bright, yet it was too much at first once the pitch-blackness began to dissipate as they ascended, but by the time they reached the exit, their eyes had already adjusted. Edvin passed through the secret passage first, Jake right behind him, and the passage closed as soon as they both crossed it.

”What. The Fuck. Was that?!” Edvin inquired, trying to make sense of the bizarre place they just uncovered.

”Dude, no idea, but check this shit out: it fits me perfectly!”

Turning back to his friend, Edvin saw that Jake was wearing a cuff bracelet in his left wrist, the accessory was made of black leather, with rows of square spikes set along its length and a metallic skull in the front.

”Dude... that looks hardcore! And it looks great on you!” Edvin complimented his friend, making him smile In response.

”Thanks, man!” Jake proudly flexed his arm to show off the leather cuffs; His friend couldn’t help but admire his muscles. Jake’s body was in a sweet spot between scrawny and athletic. He knew his friend could improve his form by going to the gym more frequently, but he only went to workout with the twins when he felt like it, which wasn’t very often; despite this, he couldn't honestly say his friend was unattractive.

“What ya got there?” Jake asked curiously.

”I found this book” Edvin said, analyzing it.

The book’s cover seemed simple and non-descript, just brown leather with no images or title engraved in it. Opening it, the first thing he noticed was how yellow and aged it's pages was, yet, they were all blank.

"I think it's an unused old diary" he concluded, a bit disappointed that he didn’t get a cool accessory too.

"Aw, that sucks, imagine if that was a wizard's book?" Jake wondered

"Dude, i know we saw lots of weird stuff today, but magic grimoires is just ridiculous" Edvin argued, still trying to wrap his head around how the cum door worked, how the heck the under basement made flashlights and electronics dim.

"Oh yeah, we can go tell your dad and bro about this secret door, now that we know how to open it!" Jake said with that familiar spark of excitement in his eyes. While initially, Edvin couldn't wait to rub it in his father's face that he was right all along, but then he imagined the scene of him jacking off to open the door, or how his family would react to the strange dark rooms. He grimaced, easily picturing the disaster.

"No" Edvin shook his head "We should keep this a secret"

"Why though?" Jake asked, perplexed

"Dad would freak out once he realizes he has a spooky dark dungeon under the house" He explained "He would probably overreact and have us move out as soon as possible”

Jake frowned at the possibility of his childhood friend moving far away from him.

"What about Arvy, though?" Jake pointed out "He's chill, bet he would be cool with it"

"Yes, he would" Edvin agreed "But i doubt he would be okay with hiding this from dad"

"Don't you two have some sacred twin oath to keep each other's secrets?" Jake argued, half joking

"Yeah, we kinda do” he responded with an ironic tone “but this isn’t the kind of stuff he would be okay with, he hates lying to dad" 

Edvin snorted and rolled his eyes, knowing how his brother had the tendency to kiss their father's ass; That was when the thought of Arvid french kissing their father's asshole, rimming and licking between hairy buttcheeks, invaded his mind, and he was horrified with himself, feeling his blood start to rush towards his cock.

'Fuck no, Edvin! No no no no no no no!’ he screamed internally, repulsed with the monstrosity spawned by his own imagination ,Think about kittens, pizza, video-games, movies... _anything but that!_ ' 

"Bro, you okay?" Jake called out, taking Edvin away from his dazed thoughts. “You're spacing out”

“I’m fine” he blinked, refocusing onto the situation “Look, we shouldn't tell anyone about this discovery for now, until we learn more about it”

“Sure, fair enough” his friend shrugged. “I’m still wearing the cuffs though, i’ll just say i bought it in an antique shop somewhere”

”Sounds like a convincing story” Edvin agreed, knowing Jake could keep secrets, at least most of the time.

“We should head back up” Jake grinned “If you’re wanna commit to your nerdy streak, i guess i’ll have to come along”

“Thanks, man” Edvin laughed as he walked up the stairs out of the basement “We should study for the history test for next week”

Jake followed his friend, noticing how Edvin’s toned ass appeared nice and perky when looking at it from a lower angle, and absentmindedly groped his groin.

* * *

**[EVENING - Mikaelson Residence]**

Henrik made silent prayers as he walked back home, his mind spent the whole day wandering into sexual, sinful thoughts whenever he shifted his mind's focus on his job. Fantasizing of his coworkers, stripping off their clothes, giving each other handjobs during break to relax, then going back home to fuck their wives, and Henrik frequently imagined himself being invited to join.

'I need to control my impure thoughts' Henrik self-admonished 'The intimate moments between husband and wife are sacred'

But his adulterous ideas weren't the worst part, as he started to fantasize about the manager's intern; He thought of calling the young man to his office, seducing him and doing him over and over on his desk, only for the manager to storm into the room and join them in their carnal debauchery. Henrik's wanted it to be reality.

'But i _can't,_ it's so _wrong!_ ' his conscience insisted with vehemence 'Dave is barely a year older than my own sons!'

The man continued to pray; Doing so used to help him when his thoughts became sinful, yet this time it was different; It was as if his faith's power to repel his desires was weakening, and it felt like he was lying to himself when he affirmed it was just the devil's temptation rather than something he truly craved.

Reaching the doorstep of his house, Henrik breathed deeply before unlocking the door, he would probably have to deal with the current familial issue, and he couldn't afford to let his disgusting fantasies distract him.

“Boys! I’m home” he called out, looking around the living room while taking off his shoes. Heading over to the living room, he found Jake sitting on the couch, browsing his smartphone, there were couple textbooks and notes around him,

"Jake?" Henrik asked, slightly surprised since he didn’t expect visitors

“Hey there, Mr. Mike” Jake responded "Me and Ed were studying together"

"That better be the case" Henrik narrowed his eyes slightly, suspecting that Jake was hiding something "He's grounded, you know?"

"Yep, he told me" Jake answered nonchalantly “If you want proof, we finished doing our chemistry homework a few minutes ago"

"That won’t be necessary, Jake” The older man shook his head, glad that Jake wasn’t dragging Edvin to play around this time “Do you know where my sons are?"

“Ed is upstairs taking a shower, Arv is at my house studying with Aaron" The younger man answered "I think he'll be back soon"

“I see...” Henrik nodded absentmindedly at the confirmation that Arvid and Edvin weren't studying together, feeling unhappy that his sons were still not talking to each other, he needed to solve that issue soon.

He started thinking of Edvin in the shower. Remembering the times he would give baths to his kids back when they were too young to do so by themselves; How the two little babies loved to make splashes in the bathtub, getting foam and soapy water all over each other and their father. He missed those good times

He wondered if they could try doing it again now that they had grown up, just the three of them, imagining how fun it would be to rub soap all over his sons, to feel their smooth skin and strong bodies; The thought seemed wonderful, until Henrik winced at of how outrageously inappropriate the idea sounded under scrutiny. Breathing deeply as he ran his hand across his hair, he noticed how damp with sweat his hair was.

’Why is it suddenly so hot? I need to get out of my clothes...’ Henrik mentally complained; He took off his suit jacket, and had just started unbuttoning his shirt when he remembered he wasn't alone in the room.

From his place on the couch, Jake had noticed how strangely Henrik was acting, a man who was normally polite and proper, now in the process of taking off his clothes in front of a man young enough to be his son; Though it was nice to see how gorgeous Henrik looked while wearing a form-fitting white shirt, the outline of his muscles visible underneath it, the very visible sweat stains under the armpits of his partially open shirt.

"O-oh! Sorry Jake" Henrik apologised for his lack of manners, ashamed he had almost stripped in front of his son’s friend "Had a long day of work, can't wait to get under a shower"

”You know what, it’s late right now, so i guess i’ll go home” Jake laughed awkwardly, collecting his own notes before taking the opportunity to slip through the front door. While passing close to the older man, he caught a faint scent of his body odor from the whole day.

‘Maybe the office’s air conditioner broke today?’ Jake pondered curiously, considering the sweaty, musky smell strangely pleasant.

”Have a good night, Jake” Henrik said to the teenager, his slight embarrassment replaced with his usual friendly smile, before he close the door.

A few seconds standing in the doorstep, Jake felt his blood rushing towards his penis as he thought of Henrik’s body, his manly scent, the handsome smile…

‘What the fuck, that’s Ed’s dad!’ Jake admonished himself, trying to hide his erection between his legs as he crossed the streets back to his own home.

* * *

Later that evening, Henrik and Arvid were making dinner in the kitchen when Edvin came in still looking a bit moody, yet seemingly curious of what they were planning for dinner that night.

The teen sat down on the breakfast table, pretending to pay attention on the small TV in the kitchen while stealing glances of his father and brother's work. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Henrik spoke uo.

“Do you want to help us, Edvin?” He asked his son with a calm and careful voice

“Uh… Yeah, sure” He answered, pretending to be slightly annoyed. Edvin found it hard to stay mad at his dad when he talked to him like that, it was the same comforting tone he used when he came home bruised from picking a fight in school or when Arvid had nightmares in the middle of the night.

Edvin took his share on the preparation of the meal, working quietly while his brother and father continued to talk while cooking, trying to include him in the conversation multiple times, with little success. It wasn’t that he was still angry with his family, instead he was embarrassed and conscious that he had overreacted to the argument and pushed his loved ones away.

‘Why do i always exaggerate when i get angry? Yes, dad was a bit of an asshole last night, but can i really blame him?’ Edvin reflected ‘Even I still can’t fully believe what i saw earlier today...’

The dinner was mostly done, except for the chicken baking in the oven. With nothing else to do as they waited, Henrik took the opportunity to get the conversation he wanted to have with his sons.

“Edvin” he called out, taking his attention away from the television “We should talk”

His son sighed, and was about to stand up to leave when Henrik continued

“I think we had an unnecessary fight yesterday” the older man admitted.

“What the fu-” Edvin glanced at his father's beginning of a scowl“-dge is that supposed to mean?”

“We blew the situation out of proportion, when we both should've talked more calmly” Henrik explained, letting the almost curse word pass unmentioned “Although, you really shouldn’t show yourself naked to me or your brother again”

Edvin groaned in response to the mention of his accidental nudity the day before.

“Whatever you saw must have been truly amazing, though” Arvid commented “If it made you forget you were in your birthday clothes”

“Wait” the older twin turned to his family, incredulous “Do you two believe me now?”

“We’re giving you the benefit of the doubt” Arvid responded

“After considering what you said, it didn’t sound like a prank or lie” Henrik admitted, looking at his son, his eyes now with a sincere apologetic look “Do you know how to open this ‘secret passage’ you talked about?”

’This wasn’t according to plan’ Edvin thought, having rehearsed a speech about having lied about the passage and getting ready to hear the music of his father’s disappointed scolding; Instead, he got his dad and brother showing that they trusted him after all. He couldn’t tell them he was lying about the under basement now, but he still didn’t want to tell the complete truth yet.

“No idea” Edvin lied with unexpected ease “Wish i did so i could rub it all over your faces, though”

His father smiled at him fondly, making Edvin’s heart skip a beat.

“Maybe we can find out together?” Arvid offered and Henrik nodded, liking the thought of spending time with his sons, even though uncovering a secret passage under the house still sounded silly 

"Tell you what" Henrik added, crossing his arms "If we find hard proof of this secret room, I'll unground you"

"Deal" Edvin responded with false enthusiasm, feeling a bit tempted to spill the beans

"But if you don't prove it until sunday, you're grounded for three weeks" Henrik added with a serious tone, barely holding back a chuckle.

"What?!" Edvin protested

"Just kidding, Edvin" his father's grin returned to his face as he stepped closer, spreading his arms "Here, give your old man a hug"

"Ugh, dad! Lame…" the teenager complained, yet did not resist, letting Henrik wrap his strong arms around him and bring him closer. 

The embrace felt much better than he expected, as a deep sensation of warmth, safety and love emanated from his father's gesture of fondness. Arvid took no time to join the family hug, making Edvin feel sandwiched between his father and his brother, but in a good way. When he breathed in, he caught the scent of his father's favourite cologne, and was drawn towards Henrik's chest, burying his nose between the strong pecs of the man that made him. Henrik patted Edvin on the head, brushing his hair gently with his fingers.

It felt good. It felt _right_.

"uhhh… guys?" Arvid spoke, breaking the almost-magical quiet "I think the chicken is burning"

"Oh...OH!" Henrik let go of and quickly put on oven mitts to take out the partially burned roast. Now that his senses weren't so focused in his father's aroma, Edvin could smell the smoke clearly.

"Hmmm…" The older man poked at the meat "...I think it's still edible, if we cut off a few bits"

"Well, i do like it done past the point anyway" Edvin shrugged "Can we eat now? I'm really hungry"

"You're always hungry, Ed" Arvid teased

"Why don't you help me set the table instead of being a smartass?" Edvin retorted without bite, and his brother just laughed as they prepared to eat dinner while their father tries to salvage the chicken roast.

* * *

**[NIGHT - Mikaelson Residence]**

After eating dinner, the Mikaelsons spent the rest of their evening together, talking about the day while watching TV; Despite how relaxed they seemed, each one had an event they avoided mentioning. Edvin wanted to keep the room under their home a secret, Arvid was reluctant to talk about meeting Elijah im the gym, and Henrik didn't mention how everytime he unfocused from his work, his mind wandered into thoughts of sex and men.

After a whole afternoon spent indoors without electronics, all that Edvin wanted was his bed. Despite having done zero exercise that day, he felt more exhausted than he expected: he presumed his tiredness was purely psychological due to studying during the whole afternoon. Arvid seemed to be just as tired, as he had fallen asleep earlier than him. He watched his twin sleeping peacefully, and thought he looked cute, angelic even. Most people had the impression that his brother was pure and innocent, but Edvin knew better; He knew Arvid was always as human and flawed as any teenager, that from all the years having to live up to their mother's expectations, he learned how to pretend being a perfectly good boy. While the mask he wore annoyed his brother most of the time, Edvin felt smug for being one of the few people Arvid would let show his real self.

Minutes after laying down in bed and closing his eyes, sleep had slowly creeped in, and his mind sank into a slumber.

* * *

Edvin dreamt he was flying across the sky above the benighted neighborhood, feeling the nocturnal wind brush against his body while the light of the full moon shone over his back, the pair of wings in his back casting a faint shadow over the roofs below. Going with the flow of the dream, Edvin moved his wings and started to climb higher into the air, sometimes stopping to make loops around clouds, to dive down towards the ground, only to spread and angle his appendages when he got close to hitting the asphalt, using the momentum to glide back up into the clouds. Flying felt natural to Edvin at that dream-like moment, like a skill he always had in his muscle memory. The cool breeze gently caressed his hair and his exposed skin; He realized, with little concern, that he was naked.

It was nice.

Returning to the ground, Edvin landed the roof of Jake's house; The window to his bedroom was wide open, and the lights were on. Possessed by a sudden streak of curiosity, he came closer to the window and saw Jake looking at himself on the mirror. He noticed with surprise that his friend was naked, except for the beanie he always wore, and the wrist cuffs he found earlier that day. Jake appeared to be so enraptured with his own image he seemingly did not notice his best friend on the window; his hands explored every nook and cranny of his body, searching for his most sensitive and erogenous areas, massaging his lean chest, pinching his pierced nipples from time to time, while caressing his full balls slowly with the other hand. His penis was hard, and one small drop of precum was coming of his piss slit.

'You sexy bastard, i lift weights almost every day and all the girls want you instead' Edvin thought, feeling a bit jealous while his eyes were fixed on his friend's smooth abs.

Jake suddenly turned around, and laid down on his bed, his left hand around his hard cock, he did not notice his best friend watching through the window; it was as if Edvin was invisible.

Once the skater boy was comfortable in his bed, he took out his smartphone and opened a porn site; he started watching a video of two blonde lesbians with huge tits kissing and fondling each other's breasts. Jake was slowly increasing the pace of his hand movements, but Edvin noticed by his expression that he seemed to be bored.

Jake soon changed to another video, one where an athletic guy around their own age was pounding an older looking woman, that seemed to make Jake more motivated, as he was now moving his hands a bit faster, a small amount of precum dripping over his abdomen.

He watched as his friend continued pleasuring himself, changing to a different video every few minutes: a large muscular dude fucking a smaller woman's ass, two asian girls taking turns riding a black guy's cock, an older man breeding an 18 year old girl hard and raw...

Then he stopped on a longer one, where three guys were having their dicks sucked by a single girl, she was on her knees, hungrily milking their dongs. Jake was jacking off hard and slowing down from time to time, trying not to cum too early.

Then one of the guys laid down on the ground, and the slut sit on his lap, swallowing his rod with her asshole, while the others watched jacking off. But then, after some time riding him, one of the others laid in front of her and started fucking her in the pussy, while the third guy started fucking him in the ass.

Edvin didn't know Jake was into bisexual porn, another interest they shared; He considered the idea of watching and jacking-off to these videos together. The thought of masturbating with his best bro made his dick harden; With nothing holding back his erection, Edvin moved his hands towards his crotch and started to rub his own dick while watching his friend do the same.

Jake inhaled deeply, putting his smartphone aside so he could get both hands around his cock; He started to buck his hips back and forth, fucking his hands while listening to the video's raunchy sounds. Edvin was too focused on his buddy masturbating furiously he didn't notice that the metallic skull of Jake’s leather bracelet had a faint red glow in it’s black eyes. His friend was pounding the air harder, bouncing in his own bed as if there was someone above him, riding his dick with enthusiasm; It was getting so loud that Edvin was concerned Jake would wake up the rest of his family, until his body curved upright and started to rise into the air. Both felt the air becoming hot as Jake's continued to rock his hips against his hands while Edvin fucked his hands in sync; It was as if both of them could feel each other's masturbation, enhancing their mutual pleasure to heights they never experienced before.

'Fuck' Edvin thought 'If jacking off is this good, _imagine what sex feels like_ '

A sharp surge of heat and orgasmic bliss crashed against them as Jake let out a loud moan, shooting jets of cum all over himself; Whatever force kept him afloat began to wane, and by the time the teenager had released all of his seed, he fell down on his bed, unconscious.

* * *

Edvin woke up in the middle of the night; he was sweating and panting. He looked down at his boxers and groaned as he noticed the large cum stain on his groin.

'Can't believe I just busted a nut from dreaming about Jake' Edvin thought, he looked over to the bathroom door with consideration, still feeling the desire to touch himself. He was about to give up when a draft of air pushed the bedroom door open and a constant current of chilling wind invaded the room. This convinced the blond to get off his bed and close the damn door so he wouldn’t ‘freeze to death’.

Yet, by the time he reached the door, he heard footsteps. Looking outside into the corridor, he noticed it was his father, who was standing in the hallway, completely naked.

“D-Dad!” Edvin hushed instead of yelling, so he wouldn’t wake up Arvid “What the Hell?!”

But Henrik showed no reaction, he just walked further. Stepping closer, Edvin noticed his father’s eyes were closed, and he was drooling a bit; He made the safe deduction that his father was sleepwalking. He also observed that Henrik’s face, chest and abdomen were covered in sperm, likely his own.

‘Holy shit!’ Edvin thought, feeling completely dumbfounded at the sight of his father, passing in front of him looking like a slutty pornstar right after getting a bukkake. After giving a curious glance to his father's toned ass, he noticed the man also had cum dripping out from between his asscheeks.

Unsure if it would be a good idea to wake him up in such a raunchy state, he continued to watch his father, guiltily admiring the older man’s beautiful body, his defined muscles, fantasizing of having a man like _his father_ in his bed with him Henrik made a sharp turn, and Edvin had the horrifying realization that he was walking blindly into the stairs. He ran to stop his dad, but it was too late, he was ready descending the stairs; His steps were extremely clumsy, yet he seemed to keep his footing, not falling or waking up in the process.

The son continued to follow his unconscious father, through the ground floor, until he took the stairs towards the basement. Edvin saw as Henrik sleepwalked in front of the wall of the secret passage, feeling nervous as his dad approached the hidden entrance to the under basement. But then, Henrik stopped.

He stood there, completely still, while Edvin observed nervously, as if something was about to happen.

For a tense minute all was still, until Henrik body started shake and curve towards the wall, his cock hardening rapidly, and the man’s moaned with pleasure as he felt an invisible force fondle his dick, pulling at it like a vacuum. It took little time until his penis erupted, ropes of come painted the wall, which seemed to absorb it quickly, and the ground underneath shook in the same frequency as the man's body spasmed.

Without warning, the floor disappeared from beneath Edvin’s feet. Henrik continued to float in midair, the darkness surrounding him condensed into a thick smoke that spiralled around him in the shape of black, serpent-like tendrils. Edvin plummeted, watching his father being enveloped completely by pitch black smoke; He screamed in uncomprehending horror, fearing for his dad's safety.

It felt as if he was going to fall for eternity, into a bottomless pit.

* * *

Edvin wakes up suddenly with his back on the bedroom floor after falling out of his bed. He massaged the back of his head, trying to remember the dream, but all he could recall was lewd images of Jake naked and beating his meat. Feeling too exhausted to dwell on his homoerotic dreams, the blond crawled back into bed and resumed his sleep, spending the rest of the night under a mercifully dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter is completed! This one took longer than i expected, and with real life distractions it came later than planned. Again, i apologise to my readers.
> 
> On another note, I've been drawing a few sketches of this story's characters lately, and have been considering the possibility of posting them. Though, i dont know if it's better to make thei canon appearances more clear or to let people imagine on their own without imposing a single interpretation; I would like to know ya'll opinions, so feel free to voice them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you're all enjoying <3


End file.
